


Please...

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beating, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the Nogitsune, most of time Stiles is  fine, but sometimes he needs pain and to relinquish control, and Peter is ready and able to help him as, in doing so, he fulfills his own needs for power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Written a month or so ago for the Hurt/Comfort prompt "begging". This is a consensual Dom/sub relationship and, though they aren't mentioned, there are safe words.

"Please..."

The thready whisper is so low that if he wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't be able to hear it.

Lifting the crop from abused skin, he waits, his focus wholly on the young man writhing and weeping, bound to his bed.

The scents of pain, fear and semen mingle in his nose, and he relishes it as he waits patiently. Although his companion is the one naked on his knees and elbows, silk ropes tying him securely to the four bedposts, he's also the one with the power.

"Please don't stop," finally breaks from him, and Peter smiles.

Lifting the crop he brings it down with a sharp snap across welted buttocks.

Back arched, Stiles absorbs the pain beautifully, panting and whimpering, but not crying his safe word. Instead, he babbles, "more, more, more", and Peter obliges.

Fifteen minutes later, marked with red, painful looking lines from shoulders to thighs, Stiles pleads, "Need to come, sir, oh, please," and turns his tear-streaked, flushed face to Peter.

Peter cocks an eyebrow at him. "Have you earned that?" he asks, his voice silky and low, sending a shudder through the younger man.

"N--no sir." Fresh tears spill, and, with a sigh, Peter reaches for the binding around his left wrist. After he's untied Stiles, he retreats to the comfortable chair draped in a towel, sits loose-limbed and waits.

The younger man winces and whimpers as he slides from the bed and crawls to him, finally rubbing his cheek against Peter's inner thigh.

"Ask for it."

"May I suck your cock, sir?" he stammers, but lifts eager eyes to him.

"You may."

Trembling fingers fumble with Peter's belt, snap and zipper, but finally wrap around his hard cock to pull it free. Stiles' hot mouth engulfs him, his head bobbing quickly, his lips suctioning just as he likes it, and Peter smiles indulgently down at him. One hand goes to his head, not to guide him, just to pet, and he's rewarded with a flick of tongue along the sensitive glans.

"Good boy."

Peter slides down a bit, spreads his legs wider, and watches from hooded eyes as Stiles expertly blows him.

As he's been so good, and, a glance down shows him that Stiles, though hard and purple, hasn't come, he gently pulls him off and lifts his eyes to his. "Do you want it in your mouth or on your face?" As he asks, Peter wraps his hand around the base of his cock and runs the tip over Stiles' swollen lips.

"My face, oh, please, please."

"You beg so prettily," Peter croons, stroking himself until he comes, splattering semen over Stiles open mouth, cheeks, and throat. As the younger man licks his lips clean, he moans and shifts on his knees. "Ask for it."

"May I come, sir?"

"I don't want a drop spilled on my carpet, the chair, or me."

Nodding in understanding, panting with need, Stiles reclines back, his limber body arching until only his shins, shoulders and head touch the floor. Peter knows he's in pain, but it doesn't stop him from coaxing a hard, fast orgasm from himself, that spills across his stomach and hand.

"Lick every drop," he orders languidly, tucking his own spent dick away as he watches Stiles shake drag his fingers through the opaque mess on his skin, then, with a moan, slip them into his mouth.

When he's clean, he rolls onto his side, gasping Peter's name.

It's a signal.

The master departs, leaving the lover who carefully scoops up his submissive and carries him to the bed. Whimpering in pain, Stiles clings to him as Peter reclines back against the mountain of pillows and gently strokes him, whispers of praise and pleasure coming from him until Stiles slips into sleep.

As he watches him, the older man smiles in pleasure, his wolf happy, the dominant part of him relaxed. He knows that in an hour or so Stiles will awake, refreshed, happy and back to his old self. They'll shower together and Peter will gently rub liniment into the welts, then fix them a substantial meal, that they'll eat while Stiles will babble about anything and everything. Curled together on the couch, they'll watch something on the DVR before coming back to this bed to sleep without nightmares.

In a couple nights they'll make love without the need for dominance and submission, but Peter knows that it won't be long before they'll be back to this again.

It's been three years since the possession by the Nogitsune left Stiles shattered and needy, and Peter found something substantial enough to replace the desire for an Alpha's power in the power over the boy he'd found intriguing for a long time. Their relationship, which started as purely physical, has become so much more.

Leaning down, he places a soft kiss a top Stiles' head and murmurs his love for his mate.

A smile crosses Stiles' face as he cuddles closer.

End


End file.
